villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat R. Waul
Cat R. Waul was a brilliant criminal leader and the partner of Carface during the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament. He first appeared as the main villain of the animated film An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Vs Roscoe & Desoto After his old friend, Carface, defeated the gangster Sykes, Carface feared retribution from Sykes' loyal pets, and asked Waul to deal with them. Waul agreed, and soon came into conflict with the two dogs. Though they took down his gang, Waul was able to kill the dogs by shooting them, keeping his word to Carface. The two then decide to go into business together, opening a nightclub where villains from both worlds can gather to escape the events of the war. Problems with the Club Waul and Carface's club had become a hit, but their favorite dancer, Holli Would, had grown tired of "Dancing for Animals" which enraged Waul and Carface. They would later be annoyed by Tyler, a ruthless mercenary, until Gaston dealt with the unruly intruder. The Bumbling Butler Cruella DeVill, trying to regrow her fortune, saw Waul and his newfound growing criminal empire becoming a hinderrence to her plans. She asked her loyal butler, Edgar, to deal with Waul and his thugs, but Waul was more than prepared. Greatly outnumbered and outmatched, Edgar was soon forced to flee. The New Patron With Holli gone, Waul and Carface needed a new parton for their club. They chose the deminutive Darla Dimple, queen of Wonderland, and allowed her to perform at the club. With a queen as their ally, Waul and Carface has absolutely no doubt that even more money would soon be pouring in. Vs Madam Medusa After the debacle between Pete and Darla, Waul thought things couldn't get any worse. He was wrong, however, as Madam Medusa stormed into the club, waving a shotgun. Waul tries to talk his way out of the confrontation, but fails. Medusa threatens to blast Waul, but he and his henchman, Chula, fight back. Waul is able to shoot Medusa in the rear, but this only manages to send Medusa into a kill craze. Waul then is forced to retreat, taking the train out of town. Things go from bad to worse as Waul soon learns that Carface was defeated by Cruella, and their entire criminal empire has begun to crumble. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Return, Vs Don Carnage Waul and Chula seemingly discover a treasure trove on an abondoned island. They plan to use the treasure to financualy rebuild their ruined criminal empire after their defeat at the hands of Medusa and Cruella. Unfortunately, Waul and his lackey run into Don Karnage, the real owner of the island. They confront Karnage, but he is prepared. Waul quickly cuts one of the support beams to Karnage's lair, causing an avalance which covers Don's men and blinds him. Waul is then forced to retreat as the avalance continues, and he is unable to get his fortune. A New Parnership Waul and Carface decide to make their next move against their old enemies and rebuild their empire. Waul is ready, even if it takes "plenty of violence" to do so. They also ally themselves with the sneaky Mr. Lickboot, who joins them to finance their operation in hopes of great finacial gain. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Initial Defeat Cat R. Waul is one of several animals experimented upon by Mok Swagger. He builds a criminal empire, but finds it threatened by Mojo Jojo. He thus allies with Carface, Warren T. Rat, and Napoleon, in order to protect his interests. He forms a particularly close relationship with Warren T. Rat, with the two working together on various enterprises. Their empire is compromised when Drake, the Brain, and Jenner, all working for Mojo Jojo, attack. Cat R. Waul sics his cats unto the group, but the combined forces of Drake and the Brain manage to keep them at bay. Cat R. Waul shoots Jenner when the mouse tries to attack, but he lands only a shallow wound. Drake frightens Cat R. Waul, but this is but a diversion, distracting Waul from Jenner's slicing the rope of a catapult. Waul and his best men are sent flying into the air and into a mail bag, taken away quickly when the mail train comes along. Animal Farm Cat R. Waul survives the battle, meeting at Napoleon's new base of operations, Animal Farm. There he meets Dolf, the newest addition to the animal counterrevolution. Cat R. Waul takes a liking to Dolf, whom he considers a better leader than Napoleon. Waul is thus only too willing to help Dolf take over Animal Farm and kill Napoleon. In the battle of Animal Farm, Waul stays out of the fray, letting Mojo Jojo and Napoleon's allies take each other out. Waul then helps Dolf let loose the tired animal army onto Napoleon, finishing off the communist pig's regime. Silencing a Traitor Later, Rupee, one of the Animal Farm's chief councilors, gathers some of the remain members of the Animal Farm, including Cat R. Waul and warns them about the ascend of Dolf and the danger he possess to them. Having no interest in hearing Rupee's ideologies, Waul spurns him and casts him out from the meeting. As soon as the meeting ends, Waul sends some of Dolf's troops to seize Rupee at once, and bring him to Dolf's jail, spending his remain life into custody. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Trivia *Waul's fight with Medusa in the first DvND villains war is the 10th favorite fight in said war of co-creator 73windman. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Carface and Cat R. Waul's Alliance Category:Creator Favorites Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Animal Villains Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Carface's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Napoleon Alliance in Villains war Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Vs Drake Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Napoleon Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Cat R. Waul's and Madam Medusa's Alliance in Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Funny Villains Category:Raymond Gérôme Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Non Disney Villains War Category:John Clesse Category:Osamu Kobayashi